1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drain valves for water heaters, in particular, a straight through drain valve with rapid action for removing sediment from a water heater and capable of dislodging sediment built up in the valve inlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional water heaters used to heat water for home use require routine maintenance to prevent sediment build-up. The sediment is typically the result of rusty or alkaline impurities in the water which enter the tank of the water heater through the water main from which the water heater draws water. Upon entering the water heater tank the sediment settles to the bottom of the tank.
Large accumulations of sediments in the water heater tank may damage the water heater. In electric water heaters sediment may accumulate about the heating element, reducing the efficiency of the water heater and ultimately causing the heating element to burn out. In gas water heaters accumulated sediment greatly increases the noise level of operation of the water heater.
A drain valve is typically provided at the bottom of the heater tank for drawing off accumulated sediments. When sediments have accumulated in the tank, the drain valve may be opened until the sediments have been washed out of the tank.
Conventional water heater drain valves either take a ninety degree turn between the outlet and inlet or require the handle to be rotated 360 degrees several times for full opening. This makes it virtually impossible for large sediments to flow through the valve in that they either get caught at the 90 degree turn or on the threads when the handle is being slowly rotated 360 degrees several times to achieve full opening.
What is needed is a straight-through rapid action valve which is capable of blowing accumulated sediment out of the valve inlet using the pressure of the water in the tank.